1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to medical devices, systems and methods, and more particularly relates to devices, systems and methods of illuminating a surgical field or other work area.
Illuminated systems such as cameras with integrated illumination typically provide light that is concentric or coaxial with the camera image axis. The illumination element (may also be referred to herein as a source of illumination or illumination source) is often attached to or a part of the entire optical train so the illumination axis is often coaxial with the imaging axis. This may provide adequate lighting when broad general illumination of a work area such as a surgical field is needed. However, these systems may occupy too much space when more localized illumination inside of a surgical cavity is needed and the illumination element and camera are advanced closer to the work area or surgical field. Additionally, in some circumstances, when certain wavelengths of light are delivered by the light element, excessive heat may be generated and this can harm a patient, damage the camera or interfere with image quality. In still other systems, certain types of light may be delivered to the work area but the optical properties of the light may not be optimal.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved lighting and imaging systems that can be used for either broad general lighting or for more localized illumination in tight or otherwise enclosed spaces such as a surgical field. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide improved imaging and lighting systems that can illuminate with various wavelengths of light without generating or delivering excessive heat. It would also be desirable to provide systems that can deliver light to the work area with desired optical properties. At least some of these will be satisfied by the embodiments described herein.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 9,055,962 discloses an illuminated surgical instrument.